Losing Grip
by inugirl93
Summary: Kagome was sent back to her time. a year later, she performs at her school's talent show and meets an unexpected person. songfic using Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. rated T for possible future chapters. currently a one-shot


Konnichi wa minna-san

Konnichi wa minna-san! Kaja-chan here!

This is my newest story. It is an AU fic and at the same time, it's not. It'll probably end up as a one-shot.

The story takes place one year after they defeat Naraku, and InuYasha sent her home. It takes place at Kagome's high school talent show.

P.S. I'm trying to write chapters for my other stories (_Reincarnated _and _Assassins_).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kagome POV**

I crossed the dark stage, walking over to the mic. The high school talent show…what were they thinking!

_(Flashback)_

"_WHAT?" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi grinned sheepishly._

"_We thought it might cheer you up…" Ayumi said quietly._

"_Yeah! You've been so depressed since that 'boyfriend' of yours dumped you…" Eri replied._

_Kagome flinched at the mention of her 'boyfriend' but shook it off. "I don't need to be 'cheered up', I'm perfectly fine!" Kagome yelled at her friends._

"_Please," Yuka asked while giving Kagome the best puppy-dog pout she could. "For us?"_

_Kagome sighed_

"_You know, Kagome…I heard that the new kid has the hotts for you." Eri said while grinning mischievously. _

_(End of Flashback)_

I sighed again, thinking about how I was forced into this…luckily, I was aloud to choose what I wanted to do. So I chose to sing the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. The curtains opened and the spotlight focused on me. The music started playing and I got ready to sing.

(Regular - Kagome's thoughts) (_Italics_ – singing)

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real._

It's been one year…InuYasha…

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

'_Why InuYasha…? Why did you send me back…?'_

_Here's what I have to say_

_I was left to cry there,_

_Waiting outside there _

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

Tears began to form in my eyes as I belted the chorus

_Why should I care?_

Why should I care…?

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

You left me all alone, without anybody there to help me…

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?_

I was just a replacement for Kikyou…

_When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_

Did you ever really care…?

_You used to hug me_

I miss your touch…

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok _

_I was left to cry there_

You didn't realize how much you were hurting me…

_Waiting outside there _

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

All those nights that I woke up with nightmares…

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

You weren't there to comfort me…

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Why…?

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

Why…?

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

Why did you leave me alone…?

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care _

I'm lying to myself…

_Then I don't care _

How can I not care…?

_We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Who am I kidding?

_Why should I care? _

I…

_If you don't care_

I…

_Then I don't care _

I…

_We're not going anywhere_

I still love him…

A lone tear fell down my cheek at my realization.

I bowed politely as I left the stage.

I started walking to the girls' dressing room, trapped in my own thoughts.

'_Of course I still love him…I could never _not _love him…' _I sighed

I hurried and got dressed, the started walking out to wait for my mom. I opened the front door of the school and went outside. Before I even took one step outside, the rain that was now falling dampened my face.

Paying no attention to the rain and the fact that I was getting soaked, I walked over to the curb to wait for my mother.

To say I was surprised when a jacket was hung over my back was an understatement. I stared at the ground, then at the jacket. At first I thought it was a regular red jacket, but my eyes widened in surprise when I realized that it was not a red jacket, but a red haori.

I hesitantly looked up to see the man who had plagued my nightmares for a year now. I had no intention to let him know how I felt, but I was unable to stop myself from uttering the one word on my mind…

"I-Inu…Yasha…" I whispered so quietly, not even he could have heard me.

There, before me, stood InuYasha, dressed in normal, modern, everyday clothing. The thing that shocked me the most, was the fact that he looked human.

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked.

My eyes widened. Was this not him, but a reincarnation?

"D-Daijoubu…" I said quietly, lying to both him _and_ myself. I looked up to see his confused gaze on me.

"H-Have we met somewhere before?" he asked quietly.

I looked at the ground. _'He doesn't remember me…'_

"W-What's…your name?" he asked hesitantly, his quiet voice shaking.

I didn't look up at him, but just replied, "Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."

When he said nothing, I looked up to see his eyes wide. As I looked at his eyes, my own eyes widened.

His eyes…were changing…back to the amber color I loved so much.

And his hair…it was becoming that beautiful silver…

And his ears were slowly moving back to the top of his head and becoming dog-ears again…

He was turning back to the InuYasha I knew…and loved.

As his features finished changing, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and stared at me.

"Kagome…" he whispered so quietly and fast, that I barely registered what he had said before I was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome…I can't believe it…it's you…" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away slightly to stare into his now amber eyes.

"InuYasha" his eyes softened at the mention of his name. "It…it's really you…" I whispered as I returned his embrace.

"Oh Kagome…I'll never let you go again" he whispered as he pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. "I promise"

He then leaned in slowly and captured my lips with a kiss full with longing, and most of all…Love

I never felt happier

_Owari_

So…how was it? I hope you liked it.

Please review…also, if you want me to make more, be sure to tell me. If not, it will stay as a one-shot.

Ja Ne!


End file.
